


Underneath Our Armor

by CrowKing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, mermaid, secret mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Tumblr Request: [Imagine where Jon snow marries a greyjoy girl who is secretly a mermaid. ( like can have legs on land but maybe is hiding a patch of scales also has sea monster pets) and she freaks when he finds out because when she was a kid balon said if anyone found out they'd kill her but Jon is splicing he doesn't care and maybe a cheeky little does that mean of kid will be a fish from him thanks]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is will be a three part series. You can find more of my work on tumblr. [ https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ ]

You stood in your white wedding dress. It felt heavy, but it was beautiful. A fur-coated shawl covered your shoulders. You smiled at your mother. 

“You look beautiful, Y/N,” she couldn’t have hoped for a better future for you. It seemed like a dream, an arranged marriage to the bastard son of the North, Jon Snow. You had heard good things about him. How pretty he was, how honorable he was. Your father had pleaded with Lord Ned Stark about the union of the two houses, as a good gesture of friendship and most importantly as allies. 

The sun was setting in Winterfell, and the cold winds took over for the evening. You were warm and cozy in the thick dress. The hem dragged along the snow. Your father guided you towards the Old Gods. Their limbs reached down and drooped. Their faces were craved and still. You wondered what stories they could tell.

Both families surrounded each side. You looked at Theon who had shined his armor. He was proud to be a Greyjoy tonight. You saw the Stark girls. Sansa admired your dress, and you thought about being her sister-in-law soon. What good times you both could have.

Then there was him.

He stood tall and handsome. His black curls matched his black armor. A long, dark cape kept him warm in the cold along with his growing beard. You caught his eyes, and you watched him smile at you. As far as arranged marriages go, this was the best outcome you could have ever thought of. 

You almost floated over to him, and took his hands. His eyes were even more joyful when you were closer to him. Both of you read off the words.

“I am his and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days,” it seemed so good and wonderful. Jon took your face in his hands and kissed you. His lips and breath were warm. You felt butterflies in your stomach. He held your hand and led you to the main hall in Winterfell.

“Hello,” he said gleefully. 

“Hello,” you wanted to blush. One of the most handsome men in the North, and he was your husband. You couldn’t even look at him without smiling. 

The hall was decorated for the occasion. Candles were lit in the chandelier and food was already waiting for you all on the tables. Both of you sat above everyone else. You looked at the smaller than average crowd, and you couldn’t feel happier. You didn’t need a grand ball. You wanted to be surrounded by people who loved you.

“Have you ever sat here before?” you asked him.

“No, I could only dream of it,” Jon said to you. “What about you?”

“Never,” you replied. Both of you reveled in the fact that this was the greatest moment you both had. You felt elevated and high on your own happiness. Your family surrounded you with love and smiles. You watched Robb and Theon congratulate Jon. They both shook his hand and smiled. 

The music started to play. You felt a hand touch yours.

“Shall we?” Jon guided you to the middle of the hall. You were warned that Ned Stark’s bastard brooded over everything, but you saw no sign of displeasure in him. He laughed and danced with you almost all night. That is, until Theon and other Greyjoy boys picked you up and rushed you to your bedroom for the night. 

Luckily, they didn’t pull or tear at your dress. They knew. They set you down and pushed you in the room. You watched Theon give you a knowing look. You nodded at him. You both knew.

Soon, Winterfell girls giggled and left Jon without a shirt. His abs looked too good to be true. Your eyes went wide, and he noticed.

“Enjoying the view?” he said smiling at you. You covered your face with your hands. None of the men of the Iron Islands looked this handsome. It was maddening. His arms and torso looked to be cut from the gods’ hands. 

“Yes, I’m sorry,” you found yourself giggling, but not out of joy. Jon took your hands away from your face. 

“No need to be sorry,” he was so kind. “You can look. You are my wife now after all.” As you studied his body, you noticed his wandering hands go towards your back. His fingers were pulling at the strings.

“Wait,” you grabbed his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t think I can do this. Not tonight.” You looked at him expecting some sort of disappointment. A wave of relief washed over his facial features. 

“Thank the gods,” he said. You frowned. “No, it’s not you. I-I just don’t think I’m all that ready for this either. You’re beautiful. Anyone can see that, but I don’t think I can do this tonight either. Too much pressure.” Good. Very good. He was on the same page as you. 

“Can we sleep together tonight? Just next to each other at least?” you asked him. He nodded and crawled onto the bed. You took off the fur shawl, but not your corset. “I know this is weird, but can you close your eyes?”

“Of course!” Jon shut his eyes and turned the other way. “Are you shy? Is that it?” You took off your corset and let all the fabric hit the floor. You touched the gray scales that went from your hip up the side of your torso and across your chest. They were rough and dry. 

“Yes, that’s it. I’m very shy.” You wrapped yourself in a softer, thinner robe. “You may look now. Jon opened his eyes to you crawling on the bed. 

“Hello,” he greeted you. You settled into the spot next to him. “You know, when Theon told me that Greyjoy girls aren’t much to look at, I was expecting someone more plain looking than you.”

“Oh thank you,” you covered yourself with the sheets. Jon scooted closer to you, and he fell asleep faster than you realized. You jumped out of bed, and snuck out of the castle. Grabbing everything you needed. Thicker clothes and boots, a cloak, and raw meat. 

It was the middle of the night, but you needed to see them. Your babies. You rode a horse into the woods where an opening was. The cold river turned into a small waterfall where it created a deep waterhole. You walked to the edge of the water and started to make kissing noises.

Suddenly, three small, but odd-looking squids poked their tentacles up in the air, grabbing for you.

“Hello Squa,” you threw the first piece of meat at the first set of tentacles. The tentacles caught it and sunk back into the water. 

“Hello Squi,” you threw the second piece and the same result happened. You looked at the third set of tentacles. They grabbed onto you, each sucker playing with your arm.

“Hello, Little Theon,” you dropped the third piece. You took off your boots, and the thick clothing, leaving your body to face the cold winds. You jumped into the water, and you felt your legs form into your tail. The grey scales grew and covered most of your body, shielding you from the elements of the water.

Squa, Squi, and Little Theon surrounded you. Their tentacles grasped onto your tail and squeezed it affectionately. 

“I married a Stark tonight, little ones,” you touched Squa’s head, her eyes blinked at you. “He almost saw me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The generosity of the Starks never ceased to amaze you. Even though Jon was a bastard and you were a Greyjoy, they gifted the both of you a small castle far north by the Bay of Seals. It was abandoned and it’s old, but something warm inside told you this was going to be a good home.

Theon and your other Iron Island brothers and sisters helped you move Squa, Squi, and Little Theon into the Bay of Seals as you and Theon were afraid of them travelling alone. They were too little. When you told Jon that Theon would be helping you move your things, he thought nothing of it until he caught your group moving crates into carts at night.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Moving rocks,” Theon quickly said. One Ironborn grunted in agreement. His grip tightened on the heavy crate.

“Why are you moving rocks in the middle of the night?” he looked at you. 

“It’s for the Drowned God,” Theon answered for you again. He was such a good brother to you. “It’s an old tradition, but we have to do it.” Jon nodded his head, none the wiser. Once you got to the Bay of Seals, you dumped the crates into the cold water where they had much more room to play and be happy.

“Thank you,” you quietly said to Theon, letting the waves speak more for you.

“Does he know?” Theon asked. You shook your head.

“Father could kill me if he found out,” you watched Squa’s tentacles stretch into her new space. Theon sat quietly. After a few moments, Theon rowed back the row boat back to the land. You could still smell the salt of the ocean on you as you walked back in the woods. The night was cold and freezing. 

Usually your scales kept you warm in the cold water, but they did very little to protect you from the winds. If you had it your way, you would have shown Jon that night. You would have explained to him what you are, why it’s a secret, and everything else.

But none of that was up to you.

Balon explained it to you when you were smaller. Greyjoys were known for their life on the water, but no one knew how close they were to it. Somewhere down the line of Greyjoys, one of them deeply loved a mermaid. She was ethereal. Her scales were colorful under the water, but gray when they were dry. Her hair was long and tangled. Her nails had mud and salt under them.

But she was beautiful. He had loved her and loved her until he drowned in her love. Usually it was the females that had the scales and tail. Yara was unfortunate like you to get them close to her neck. 

You reached your new home. It had torches lit in the front. The dirt and snow covered the bottom parts of the castle wall. One guard smiled at you and let you in. Jon waited for you on the other side. He wore a thick black cloak. Black seemed to be his color. 

“So rocks?” Jon asked. You caught a hint of a smile on his face.

“Yes, I’m sorry,” you explained. “It is a weird wedding tradition.”

“I see,” Jon eyed you up and down. He took off his cloak and wrapped you in it. “Apparently in the south, grooms wrap their brides in a cloak to offer them protection.”

“You’ll protect me?”

“Yes,” Jon smiled. “Let’s go inside and get to sleep, hm?” Your now shared bedroom wasn’t decorated in gold and silver. The walls were thick. It was windowless and gray, but there was one fireplace that was lit. Jon must have prepared for your return because the room was warm when you entered. Furs laid across the bed. Fluffed pillows called to you. You didn’t realize how tired you were until you crawled into the soft and inviting bed. 

Jon climbed in after you. He covered you in the furs and scooted closer to you. You could feel his body heat. It felt wonderful. It felt inviting. You turned to him to see him look back at you.

“You’ll warm up soon,” Jon kissed your nose. It tickled and you kissed him back. Your hands went to each side of his face. You wanted to take him all in, and steal his warmth from him. He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you tight. The furs shifted above you both. Jon snuggled his face in your neck.

“You know, when my father told me I was going to marry a Greyjoy girl, I wasn’t too excited about it.”

“And now?”

“You are much prettier than I expected,” Jon chuckled. His hot breath heated your throat. “Are you sure you’re related to Theon?” 

“I am,” your hands touched his shoulders. You wanted to know his body. You desired to memorize every curve and straight line. Jon started to reach underneath your clothes. You grabbed his hand in a panic.

“I’m sorry!” Jon immediately sat up. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-

“It’s alright,” you calmed him. “I don’t know if I’m ready yet.” You watched Jon frown and nod his head.

“I understand. I took it too far. I should’ve asked you,” he shook his head. You smiled and kissed him tenderly. 

“Please don’t feel bad. I don’t want my husband punishing himself,” both of you laid back down in the soft bed. Again, you waited until Jon fell soundly asleep to sneak out of the castle. You stole Jon’s thick black cloak and set out to the Bay of Seals. You got there quicker by horse this time. Winter was coming, and it was starting to show. 

You folded Jon’s cloak carefully and stripped down to your bare skin. You walked out onto the dark endless beach and you felt your scales grow into your tail. Seamlessly, water surrounded your body like a warm hug from a friend. You were home. Your true home. 

You dived deep into the ocean, letting all the salt absorb into your hair, skin, and scales. You caught a glimpse of Little Theon swimming by and you giggled. He had a bit of trouble accommodating to his new environment, scaring the fishes that went by. Your arms reached to the surface and you took a breath. You swam to the shore.

You let your body lay flat on the cold sand and your tail stretched out. Sometimes the small waves would kiss your gray tail. After all, you were a Greyjoy. You brought joy to the Drowned God and his friends. 

The sky was still pitch black and it looked like it went on and on and on, but you saw a source of light come from behind you. You looked back to see a lantern coming towards you. You froze in your place. Eyes wide at the lantern’s holder.

“Y/N?” Jon greeted you, gaping at your tail.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jon. Oh gods. Jon,” that’s all you could say. You were done. He found out. Balon was going to kill you now. You felt your heart rip out your chest. It beat on the sand next to you. Jon’s eyes were wide and he looked pale. “Jon, please say something. Anything.”

“I—what is this? What are you?” he said. He didn’t know where to start or what to do. He stood there with the torch in his hand. The flame highlighting your scales. You looked down in shame. He must have followed you here.

“I’m a mermaid,” you admitted. “I was born with it. Every Greyjoy has it, but the females in my family are real mermaids. You weren’t supposed to know. I’m so sorry, Jon.” You kept looking down in shame. As parts of your skin dried, the scales faded away slowly. 

“Every Greyjoy is a mermaid?”

“No, just the girls. But every Greyjoy has scales. Even Theon. He has a small patch of them on his feet,” you explained. Jon stepped closer to you. His hand seemed to reach for your tail. Your breathing stopped and you backed away in fear.

“Are you scared of me? Is that why you didn’t tell me?” Jon asked. He set down the torch and crouched to your level. His fingers sunk into the wet sand. 

“No,” you wanted to hide. You wanted to dive into the water and never see him again. “You weren’t supposed to know.”

“You said that.”

“I know,” you replied. “No one is supposed to know about us. My father threatened to kill me as a child if anyone ever found out.”

“What?” Jon sounded so hurt. “What a cruel thing to say to a little girl. Y/N, did he really threaten you like that?” You nodded. “Why?”

The memory flashed back to you. You remember your brothers and sister lined up in the dining hall. All of your hands were bleeding. He had whipped you all for almost exposing the family. You remember you and Theon crying. Yara and your older brothers had stood still and cold like their father, taking the pain.

“Some of my family has died because of it. If word let out about the Greyjoy family affliction, then we could lose everything.”

“This is not a sickness, Y/N. This is beautiful. This is why you’re so beautiful,” Jon reached out to touch your hand. His eyes took in everything you had to offer. Your wet hair, your scaled skin, your tail, your eyes. He looked like he fell in love with you all over again.

“You don’t understand,” you said. “You know now. You know everything.”  
“Just because I know doesn’t mean I will say anything,” Jon brought his face close to yours. The heat from his breath warmed your cheeks. “That’s why you never wanted to…” Jon’s voice trailed off. You nodded. Jon picked up your face and looked at you straight in the eyes.

“You and I are not so different. Both of us have things we have to protect. What is underneath our armor does not weigh us down, but makes us who we are. I am a bastard. You are a mermaid. You are also my wife,” Jon’s words seeped into you, realizing what he was saying. “I put my cloak around you for a reason. I swore to protect you and I will. If Balon threatens you, I will be right in front of you with a sword ready to fight.”

Your arms swung around Jon’s neck. His hand rested on your back.

“Thank you,” you quietly said to him. There was no one else for miles, but no one else needed to know what you said. Just him.

“You’re welcome,” he softly kissed your cheek. He gasped to see the scales falling away on your legs. “What’s happening?”

“When my body dries, and there is no water, my scales fall off. My legs return to me,” you explained. 

“So does this mean you’re part fish?” Jon stopped and shook his head. “Will our children be part fish?” You giggled at his question. 

“Our sons will only have scales. Our daughters will be like me,” You let Jon help you up, and he wrapped his cloak around you again. You headed to where you left your horses. 

“What about Theon? I always knew he was a bit odd,” Jon commented. He kept his arm around you. Your legs didn’t get their full strength back yet.

“No, Theon isn’t part fish either. He’s just odd,” you smiled. Your gut feeling was right. The Bay of Seals was going to be the perfect, private, quiet home for the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked to thank you guys for reading my small 3 part installment fic request. I hoped you enjoyed it very much! If you would like to see more of my work, here's my tumblr [ https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ ] I would love to hear what you guys think about UOA!


	4. Chapter 4

The master bedroom in the small castle overlooked the Bay of Seals. You watched the sea move, crashing and spreading itself across the sand and dirt. Jon wrapped his arms around you, watching the sea with you. His body warmth spread to you.

“Are you always this cold?” he asked. “Must be terrible.”

“It’s not, it’s just me,” you told him. “I’ve always been like this.” Your hair was wet. Some of your scales still moved on the surface of your skin. Jon’s eyes widened at the sudden movement.

“This will take some getting used to,” Jon commented. He took off his cloak from your body. He saw the patches of gray scales. Your gills retracted back into your neck, but the shadow of them were still there. Jon’s fingers ran along them. You felt the cold wind raise the hairs on your skin. 

“I understand,” you said breaking the silence. Your eyes looked away from his.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of this,” Jon told you. “The Lannister dwarf told me I should wear the name of bastard like a badge. No one can take it away from me. You should do the same.”

“But this is not beautiful,” you argued. Jon shook his head and gave you a look.

“You don’t think you’re beautiful?” he said, almost chuckling to himself. His hands ran down your sides. Each touch felt hotter and hotter as he held onto you tightly. He kissed you slowly beginning with your lips. His mouth moving against yours as if he wanted to take in every part of you. 

You met his enthusiasm with your own. He was so handsome and so kind. You couldn’t have a better husband. You wanted him to know that. He needed to know that. You found yourself giving into him. The bed had furs all over it, and they felt soft underneath you. 

Jon’s body was over yours. He placed slow kisses along your neck and shoulders. You heard him inhale you, taking in your scent. He truly was a wolf. You ran your fingers through his hair and along the sides of his face. You wanted to know every part of his body. Your fingers ran down his chest, feeling his hard muscle and a ghost of his heart beating.

Jon touched your breasts, kneading them over and over. Occasionally, he would place his mouth over them and suck on them. You sighed letting him know you were enjoying his touch. He smiled and climbed back to face you. He kissed you again, his tongue begging for entrance into yours. You let him in. 

Suddenly, you heard a knock at the door. “Jon, there is a letter from Winterfell for you.” You heard from the other side. Your face went red and Jon laughed.

“Come back later,” Jon shouted, smiling down at you. “I’m in the middle of something.” You started to giggle, and Jon kissed you again. This time placing smaller kisses on your face. He stopped and placed his forehead against yours. “This may hurt.”

“I want to,” you responded. “I want all of you.” Jon positioned himself and slowly slid inside of you. It was a lot to take at first, but he started to move back and forth inside of you. Each time, you felt more pleasure. Jon buried himself inside of your neck. You heard the bed creak at your rocking it. 

Jon kept his hands on you as he stablished a rhythm of in and out. You could hear his breathing get more ragged and hard. Jon increased his speed, and buried himself inside your neck. He started to suck at your throat. You moaned, and ran your hands down his back. 

Every thrust was increasingly getting harder and faster. You didn’t want him to stop. You wrapped your legs around him, holding him there. He grabbed the bed and started to thrust into you harder and harder. Both of you couldn’t breathe normally. It was ragged, and you watched Jon turn into a sweaty mess over you. 

Jon locked eyes with you, and you felt him release inside of you. He groaned loudly, letting the few last thrusts go slow. Jon pulled himself out and rolled over to the side. He walked towards the window, so he could feel the cold. You watched him while laying on the bed on top of the furs.

“Come back to me,” you begged him. Jon turned to see you.

“My brother warned me of women. How sometimes they look so beautiful that you cannot handle yourself,” Jon crawled onto the bed. “He was right. I can understand why your ancestors fell in love with mermaids.”

“Why then?” you asked. Jon played with the ends of your hair, and held you. He inhaled you again.

“You are the sea. You smell of it. You’re so beautiful, but you scare me. I bet you would frighten any man. I want you to be mine so desperately, and I’m not sure why.” He lowered his voice so only you can hear him. “What do you think?”

“I scare you?”

“Yes,” Jon simply answered. “Girls are supposed to be pretty and delicate, but seeing this. You’re so much more.”

“I love you too,” you mocking him, laughing. Jon rolled his eyes and kissed your face over and over again.

\--- Several Months Later ---

“How is she?” Theon asked Jon, waiting for an answer. Jon smiled.

“She’s due any day now,” he responded, walking him inside the walls of Winterfell. “I suppose you and your sister will come to visit soon?”

“Yara is very excited to be an aunt.”

“Is she? I never took her as a nurturing type,” Jon said. Theon shrugged.

“All I know is that she wants to be there as soon as she can to help Y/N with anything she needs.” Theon watched Jon leap on a horse.

“I’ll see you soon then? Send my regards to Robb?” Jon asked Theon. Theon nodded and slapped the back of Jon’s horse. It went off back to the Bay of Seals where you were. 

Wet nurses and midwives surrounded you. You, in pain and wishing this could be over with, breathed at the head midwife’s instructions. You grasped onto the sheets and let out a loud volume of pain.

You heard them telling you to push, and you closed your eyes. With everything you had in you, you pushed your strength to the limits. You felt so weak afterwards, but you heard a faint cry which quickly turned into a loud one. You set your head back on the pillow. “My child.”

Hours went by, and you woke to Jon holding your small bundle of joy in the corner. “Y/N, you’re finally awake. Would you like to meet her?”

Her?

You sat up and Jon set your daughter in your lap. She had a large patch of gray scales moving with her breathing. Black hair had covered her sweet little head. She opened her eyes a little, but you could see your e/c eyes looking back at you. 

“She’s perfect,” you cooed.

“What would like to name her?” Jon asked you, climbing into the bed with the both of you.

“After your aunt,” you told him. “I’d like to name her Lyanna. Lyanna Stark.”


End file.
